Magical Mister Potter
by ShowYourWings
Summary: Halfway through fourth year, Harry runs away to America. Six years later, Hermione and Ron go to a muggle theater to get their minds off of the anniversery of the lost friend. Guess who else is there?
1. Chapter 1

"'Mione, why are we here?" Ron asked me again. We had gone to a muggle theater to see Cats. I thought we both needed some entertaining since today was the today H-Harry went missing. He went missing halfway through fourth year. It's been six years since then. He would be twenty now.

"Because Ron, you need educating in culture. Plus, we both need something to our minds off of what happened today." Ron nodded as the lights went down.

RPOV

Hermione dragged me off to the London Theater to see some musical about cats. It sounded really boring, but I went to get my mind off of today. We watched the show through the theater binoculars 'Mione brought. **(A/n: you know, those ones that are small that you use in the theaters? I'm not sure if they still use them In London, I'm from Ohio, so…) **One of the guys dressed as a black and white cat, he was rather small, caught my eye through the binoculars. He had bright green eyes just like Harry.

_Could it be? _I thought_. NO! It's not him. He was probably killed by a rogue death eater or something. And if he was alive he wasn't going to be an _ACTOR._ That's not a manly thing to do. He's probably something cool, like a sports player or something in the muggle world. Where he could hide. Yea, that's it._

I watched the rest of the first act and was pleasantly surprised, it didn't suck. But in the back of my mind, there was a whisper in my mind. _It's Harry…_

After Old Deuteronomy was captured the Rum Tum Tugger said they needed to ask Magical Mister Mistoffelees. He started singing about him. As he did the guy with the bright green eyes, Mr. Mistoffelees I guess, came down on a rope in a REALLY glittery and lit up costume. He made the rope disappear. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ron, that's not a muggle illusion. They can't do that so fast." I looked at the guy. He said presto and quickly glowed gold while all the stage lights lit up.

"I'm guessing muggles can't make him glow like that either?" She shook her head no. This dude was weird. Gasps filled the crowd as he shot lightning bolts out of his hand, err, paw.

"This is not something a muggle can do!" Hermione whispered to me. He levitated a giant cup to him and made sparkling ribbon come out of it in large amounts. Then he made the old guy re-appear. "That's a muggle trick." She stated quietly. But then he did something no muggle can do. He disapperated, kind of. He jumped up in a split in the air and disappeared with a crack and a flash of lights. The crowd gasped. Hermione turned to me.

"Ron, we're talking to this guy at the end of the show."

After the show, the stars would come out still in costume, but without the makeup or wigs. Don't ask me why, they just do. We looked around for the guy, Evan Jameson, so the playbill said who played Mistoffelees. When we found him, his back was turned to us signing an autograph for a young girl. When he turned to us what we saw made me gasp and made Hermione faint. The man paled.

"Ron?" I nodded and stuttered out

"H-Harry?" He shushed me.

"I go by Evan. Come back in thirty minutes; I'll tell the guards to let you in. Please call me Evan around the cast, please? I have to go." With that he ran off to sign more autographs.

HPOV (Hermione)

"I'm going to kill him! He's been alive the whole time and didn't contact us at all! I thought he was dead, that a death eater killed him! I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to-"

"Kill me, resurrect me, then kill me, bring me back again, slap me senseless, then hug me?" Harry stated from the doorway nervously. I didn't hear him come in. It was creepy not hearing him come in, he was always heavy footed.

"Actually I was planning on slapping and hugging you first!" She said rushing up to him and hugging him tightly. He stiffened, and then hugged back awkwardly. She let go then slapped him, hard.

"I deserved that." Then I went up and hit him in the jaw. "I deserved that too." I then man hugged him.

"Missed you mate." I whispered in his ear. We let go. "Harry? Where did you go when you left?" I asked the once shy boy. He smiled.

"Sirius and I escaped to America." That made sense; I noticed his voice sounded different. It had a slight American accent in it.

"Why did you leave?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry sighed.

HPOV (Harry)

After the awkward hellos were done the questions started. I knew eventually they would find me and try to drag me back to the wizarding world. Keyword, try. I wasn't ever going back there. I loved my life too much now.

"Why did you leave?" Hermione asked me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Because, I was tired of it; I didn't want to be a pawn in Dumbledork's twisted game of live chess. Sirius and I discussed it and one day using the floo system. So, during that Hogsmeade visit when I didn't come back I had gone to the shrieking shack and met Sirius there. We disguised ourselves and went to Gringotts, they know Sirius is innocent, and we transferred half of his total money to America, and most of mine. I knew I never wanted to come back here. We flooed to one of Sirius' relatives homes in America. We became American citizens. I went to a muggle school, and became interested in the arts. I signed up for Ballet- don't laugh Ron it's fun and a great way to get girls. - And fell in love with dancing, singing, and acting. I went college, or university, majoring in dancing and acting. When I graduated Sirius and I went our own ways, last I heard he was living on the beach in Mexico (NCIS REFERENCE!) with his girlfriend of four years now. I auditioned for Fiyero in wicked and got that. I traveled with them for a year, then started this. I'm only going to be here two weeks with the American troop. And that's what I did over summer break. You?" There was silence for a few minutes before Ron started laughing. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"Mate, you like someone who let their younger sister have a go at their Halloween costume." I looked down. I was still in my costume. The glittery light-up one. We all started laughing, but was soon interrupted by Anna walking in, still in her Rumpleteazer costume. She came up and kissed me. When we pulled apart Ron and Hermione were still staring at us, shell-shocked. Hermione coughed.

"H-Evan, care to introduce us to your friend?" Anna bounced over to Hermione and stuck out her hand.

"Hiya! I'm Anna Totin, Evan's fiancée! You must be those friends that Evan always talks about that went to school in Scotland with him, I can tell because you look just like older versions of what he described. Except, Evan, her hair is frizzy!" I blushed and looked down. "Oh well! Any way's, Daniel wants us to practice Alpha Delta again. He said it was kinda sloppy today. Afterwards all four of us could go out to Starbucks or something I want to get to know your friends. Daniel says out in fifteen, warmed up. Love ya!" she pecked me on the lips and skipped out. I smiled that goofy smile I always get around Anna.

"Love you too!" I called after her. I heard her giggle from down the hall. I turned to Ron and Hermione. "She sure is something, a'int she?"

"She sure is a talker isn't she?" Hermione asked. I nodded, the smile still on my face. Ron looked at me.

"Dude, you're whipped. Bad." I nodded.

"I gotta go change into my other costume, this one is itchy as crap. I really don't want to do this, but where do you guys want to meet up later? Anywhere but Hogwarts." Ron nodded. Hermione piped up.

"How about the Leaky Cauldron? Since Tom passed away Ginny has started running it. Maybe she would like to see you again?" I nodded, it sounded good.

"sounds perfect. Can I bring Anna along? Her sister is a muggle-born. She knows all about magic." I said.

"Sevenish?"

"Perfect."


	2. Authors Note So sorry!

Hey you guys! So I was looking at this story and noticed something was missing: Reviews. Please review you guys! Reviews make me want to update! !

Thanks!

~Ms. Misto


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry but I literally HAVE NOT been able to update. The site wouldn't let me. But I figured out how to update. Go to my stories and click on your story you want to update, when it comes up with the error page, replace **_**property **_**with **_**content. **_**It is honestly quite simple. Thanks to Inocencia, formerly SimplyEvans for teaching me that fun fact! So yeah, I apologize if it's all over the place in the chapter or seems like a filler. I read My Immortal…**

**DISCLAIMED!**

Harry and Anna walked into the Leaky Cauldron, both sets of eyes wide. Harry because he saw an old friend, Anna because she had never been in a British magical place. It was very different from America. Harry didn't really have time to think because he was attacked by a mane of bright red hair.

….

Ginny Weasley was having an interesting day at the Leaky Cauldron. First, Tom (in ghost form) kept pestering her on how _exactly _to polish the mugs, even though she had been doing it right for a year now. Then, Luna and Neville announced their engagement to her over patronus. Then, to top it all off, Hermione and Ron came to say a friend from school was coming to visit, though they didn't whom. It was pretty slow when a petite girl, about 20, walked in with someone in tow that she knew very well. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the bar, no one was. She squealed; put down the mugs she was polishing (again) to run over to hug him.

"Harry!" She yelled, glomping him. **(A/n: if u don't kno wat gomping is, Ur a prep! Just kidding, I'm not Tara Gilesbie. No, glomping is when you tackle someone in a hug. No, it is NOT a sexual term. I know it may sound like one, but it's not.)**

Harry stiffened while Anna cracked up. After a second, Harry awkwardly hugged back. Anna laughed harder. She knew who her fiancée was; he had told her after he told her he was a wizard. He had legally changed his name to Evan so she continued calling him that. Though, when she got out Harry James Potter, you knew she was angry.

"Hello Ginny." Harry said after a moments silence between the two. She let go of him, amazement in her eyes.

"I can't believe it's you! I mean- but how- oh sod it!" She slapped him across the face. He rubbed the side of his face.

"I'm going to be getting a lot of those in the next few days, aren't I?" Anna smiled and nodded, pulling out the ice pack that had a spell on it to keep it cool in all conditions. She handed it to him. He took it gratefully, putting on his cheek.

"I lied. Life isn't more painless for the brainless, it still hurts like crap." Harry stated, as he winced when the cold touched his wound.

"Harry, how are you alive? And who are you?" Ginny asked after a moment or two of silence. Harry shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

"Well, I heard most people thought I was killed by a rogue Death Eater, but I wasn't. Half-way through fourth year, Sirius and I decided to run away. America seemed the best choice and I don't regret it one bit. We changed our names To Matthew Orion Jameson and his son Evan Lucas Jameson." Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad you're back! I mean now that you're here there's no way we're going to lose the war!" She gushed. Harry stared at her.

"Ginny, I may be visiting a magical place in England but that doesn't mean I'm staying. I gave up magic" Ginny was downtrodden.

"Evan, you basically do magic every day." Anna smiled up at him. He smiled put his arm around her waist.

"That's on stage. It doesn't count." Ginny was confused.

"On stage? What do you mean?" He beamed.

"I'm an actor." Anna too, beamed.

"We're both in the American troop for Cats! I'm Rumpleteazer and Evan is Magical Mister Mistoffelees!" Ginny could just imagine Harry in a spandex costume until she realized something. She turned to Anna.

"You're American!" Anna nodded.

"Ohio girl, born and raised. Go Bucks!" She cheered.

"Bucks?" Ginny asked. Evan explained for her.

" The Buckeyes, its Ohio's football team. America's football that is; not soccer." Ginny nodded and turned to Anna.

"You never answered. Who are you?"

"I am Anna Totin. Ohio State University graduate, total mundane, and fiancée to the wonderful Evan Jameson." She directed the last part towards Evan. He bent down and kissed her chastely.

"Mundane?" Ginny asked. She wasn't really that surprised about the engaged thing. He had his arm around her waist the entire time… and she ring.

"It's what Americans call muggles. Muggle is a derogatory term there." Evan explained. Ginny nodded and sat down at a table.

"Alright. Sit down and tell me about Evan Jameson and why a mug-mundane knows our secret."

**Finally! I have been so busy lately! I apologize for the lateness. I will try to be a good girl an update quicker… hey, have you guys ever heard of 13 the musical? It rocks! I'm in it for my school show, I am Kendra. Hey Kendra, I've been thinkin'…**


	4. AN 2

Hey you guys! I thought you should know, I'm taking this story down. Before you ask if you can adopt it or ask me why I will tell you this: I am re-writing it. I cannot do this story with Cats anymore. Instead, I'm going to either make it Les Mis or Phantom of the Opera. There will be a poll on my profile to tell me which one you would like better. Thanks! I will tell you soon what the new name will be! It will _not _be Magical Mister Potter. For Phantom it would be "Angel of Magic" instead of Angel of Music. For Les Mis It would be Child of the Revolution for it is fitting for HP and LM. In PotO he would be playing the Phantom in LM he would be playing Marius or Enjolras. I'm leaning towards Enjolras, though. Tell me what _**you **_through review or PM me. There will also be a poll on my profile. Thanks!


End file.
